In the shift device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-44393, a second link is pivotably connected to a shift lever, and a sensor magnet is provided at the second link. Due to the shift lever being operated, the second link is pivoted, and the sensor magnet is pivoted. Due thereto, the shift position is detected due to a Hall element detecting the position of the sensor magnet.
By the way, in this shift device, in a case in which the shift lever is operated in one direction, the shift position of the shift lever is detected via the second link.
Here, in such a shift device, it is preferable to be able to detect the shift position of the shift lever via the second link, even in cases in which the shift lever is operated in one direction and another direction.